Regret
by Chamcha
Summary: Setiap orang punya penyesalan. Namun bukan berarti mereka harus duduk dan menyesalinya. Ada waktunya untuk duduk, ada waktunya untuk berjuang. Fem! Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei sepenuhnya.

Warning: fem!Naruto, smart!Naruto

* * *

**Regret**

**Chapter I : Pertemuan**

"Pergi sana!" beberapa orang anak mendorong seorang anak perempuan kecil hingga terjatuh.

"Kaa-san bilang dia adalah monster! Kita tak boleh bermain dengannya!" Anak lain melempar gadis kecil itu dengan batu.

"Apa *hiks* salahku pada kalian?" Gadis kecil itu menangis, berdiri, dan berlari menjauh.

Ia terus berlari sampai ia tak menyadari ia sudah memasuki kawasan hutan. Setelah agak tenang, barulah ia mengamati luka-lukanya. Tangan dan kakinya tergores sementara kepalanya terluka karena lemparan batu.

CLANG!

Uzumaki Naruto memandang sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Ia mengenali suara itu. Itu adalah suara senjata, apapun jenisnya itu. Ia bersiap untuk berlari, namun kakinya tak mau diajak berkompromi. Akhirnya Naruto berjongkok dan menutup matanya, menunggu siapapun yang memiliki senjata itu untuk datang dan mungkin menyakitinya.

##

Uchiha Itachi menyadari ada yang mendekat saat ia melempar kunai terakhirnya. Ia menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam dan memutuskan ini saatnya untuk pulang, namun ia tak akan pergi sebelum memastikan siapa yang mengintipnya berlatih.

Itachi berjalan menuju arah 'penyusup' itu, namun ia kaget saat mendapati seorang gadis kecil yang dipenuhi luka berjongkok sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tangannya dan gemetar ketakutan. Sekali lihat saja Itachi tahu siapa gadis kecil itu. Dengan rambut pirang yang panjang dan tubuh dipenuhi luka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi.

Itachi tak habis pikir bagaimana Hokage bisa membiarkan orang-orang di desa berbuat seperti itu pada gadis kecil ini, namun Itachi menebak ini adalah salah satu perlindungan yang bisa diberikan oleh Sandaime. Itachi sendiri sadar, jika dunia tahu bahwa Yondaime Hokage memiliki seorang putri dan terlebih lagi ia juga memiliki Kyuubi, salah satu monster berekor terkuat, mereka akan berlomba untuk mendapatkannya. Bayangkan saja, ia mempunyai darah Uzumaki yang terkenal kuat, Kyuubi, dan mungkin juga bakat yang sama dengan ayahnya.

Itachi mendekat dan ikut berjongkok disamping gadis kecil itu. Ia menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut.

"Hei, aku tak akan menyakitimu." Itachi menyapanya dengan nada bersahabat.

Gadis kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Itachi dengan mata birunya yang jernih. Tatapannya pada Itachi adalah tatapan tak percaya, namun Itachi tak bisa menyalahkan gadis kecil ini. Ia kemudian menatap luka gadis itu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Bolehkah aku merawat lukamu?"

Gadis kecil itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, namun kemudian mengejapkan matanya dan tatapan tak percaya itu sirna, berganti dengan senyuman.

"Tentu… emm, nii-san?"

"Itachi. Kau bisa memanggilku Itachi-nii."

"Arigatou, Itachi-nii!" Gadis itu tersenyum kembali. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Baiklah Naru-chan, bisakah kita duduk? Berjongkok membuat kakiku sakit."

Naruto segera duduk dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Itachi.

"Tidak, kita akan mulai dari kepalamu dahulu." Itachi bersyukur ia mempelajari sedikit ninjutsu medis. Paling tidak ia bisa mengobati luka-luka ringan.

"Un!" Naruto mengangguk sebelum kemudian mengaduh. Setelah rasa takutnya hilang, baru ia merasakan sakit pada kepalanya.

Itachi segera mendekat dan mulai mengobati kepala luka pada kepala Naruto.

Dan begitulah persahabatan mereka dimulai.

* * *

Ini adalah project fic pendek Cha. gomene kalau seandainya ada yang menganggap Itachi OOC.

Fic ini akan sedikit *atau mungkin banyak?* berbeda dengan canon karena disini Naruto mengenal Itachi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto masih belum milikku**

* * *

**CHAPTER II: Awal Bencana**

"Itachi-nii, aku sekelas lagi dengan Sasuke-kun." Naruto duduk sambil bersandar di pohon. Ia menatap Itachi yang sedang berlatih melempar kunai.

"Hmm.." Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau sudah berhasil berteman dengan Sasuke kali ini?"

Naruto memberengut. "Mana mungkin. Ia selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang berteriak 'Kyaa-Kyaa'."

"Kau juga ingin ikut berteriak 'kyaa-kyaa' seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah punya Itachi-nii dan aku tak perlu berbagi dengan gadis lain." Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum.

Itachi memungut kunainya. Ia berjalan kearah Naruto dan menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut. "Saatnya pulang. Jangan sampai kau kemalaman."

"Hai, Itachi-nii!" Naruto segera berdiri dan menepukkan tanah yang menempel pada roknya. "Sampai jumpa besok, Itachi-nii!" Teriaknya begitu ia sudah berlari menjauh.

Itachi melambaikan tangannya. Ia berencana akan pulang, namun suara lain berteriak memanggilnya.

"Itachi-nii!"

"Ah, Sasuke." Itachi kembali tersenyum.

"Mou, kau sudah selesai berlatih lagi? Padahal aku ingin ikut berlatih denganmu." Sasuke berkata sambil memberengut.

Itachi membungkuk hingga ia sejajar dengan wajah Sasuke kemudian menjentik dahinya dengan pelan.

"Lain kali, Sasuke. Aku janji kita akan berlatih bersama lain kali."

"Hmph. Selalu berjanji. Padahal hanya 30% dari janjimu yang kau tepati, Itachi-nii. Kaa-san berkata bahwa ninja harus selalu menepati janjinya."

"Hai..hai.." Itachi menggendong Sasuke dan meletakkannya di pundaknya. "Apakah kau akan memaafkanku kali ini?"

Sasuke tertawa lebar. Ia sangat menyukai saat kakaknya menggendongnya. "Ya!"

##

"Kau paham dengan misimu, Itachi?"

"Hai." Itachi berlutut dihadapan Sandaime.

"Maafkan aku Itachi." Sandaime menatap Itachi dengan tatapan menyesal. "Aku sudah berusaha semampuku."

"Itu bukan salah anda, Sandaime-sama."

Sandaime menunduk sambil memegang kepalanya. "Dan mengenai permintaanmu, aku akan melakukannya sebaik yang kubisa." Sandaime menggeleng. "Tidak, aku akan melakukannya sebaik mungkin. Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu dalam hal ini."

"Terima kasih, Sandaime-sama. Aku tak ingin mereka berdua terluka terlalu dalam, tapi kita semua tak punya pilihan."

##

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tak percaya.

"Aku hanya ingin menguji kekuatanku." Itachi menjawab dengan nada datar walaupun ia ingin menangis.

##

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan tak percaya.

Itachi mengeluh. Terlalu sering berada disekitarnya membuat gadis kecil ini mempunyai keahlian yang hampir sama dengannya. Ia ingin segera pergi, namun Naruto berhasil mengentikannya di hutan perbatasan desa Konoha.

"Aku hanya ingin menguji kekuatanku." Itachi kembali mengulangi jawaban yang sama.

"Bohong!" Naruto berteriak. "Kau juga terluka! Kau tak ingin melakukan ini!"

"Apa buktimu?" Itachi berkata dengan nada datar yang sama.

Naruto mendekat dan tangannya memberi isyarat agar Itachi membungkuk.

Itachi, karena kebiasaannya, segera membungkuk. Ia keget ketika tiba-tiba Naruto menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau menangis, Itachi-nii." Naruto berkata pelan sambil menghapus air mata yang bahkan Itachi tak sadar dimilikinya.

Itachi tertegun. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu Itachi-nii."

Itachi kembali menatap Naruto dengan kaget. Tapi kemudian ia memaksakan senyum kecil. "Tak bisa, Naru-chan. Ini misi yang berbahaya."

"Tapi aku tak peduli!" Naruto berkeras. "Hanya Itachi-nii lah yang kumiliki!"

"Kau akan memiliki banyak teman suatu saat nanti Naruto." Itachi kembali menepuk kepala Naruto seperti yang selalu dilakukannya. "Kau tak bisa ikut denganku, tapi terima kasih atas tawaranmu."

"Kau akan pulang bukan, Itachi-nii?" Naruto menatapnya dengan mata yang mulai berair.

"Tidak. Aku tak akan pernah pulang." Itachi tersenyum pahit.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut!" Naruto kembali berkeras.

"Tidak. Kau harus tinggal dan melindungi Konoha selama aku tidak berada disini."

"Apa itu berarti selamanya?"

Itachi hanya diam. Naruto yang melihat kediaman Itachi kembali menatap Itachi penuh tekad.

"Aku harus ikut bersamamu!" Teriak Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Naru-chan."

Naruto hanya sempat melihat senyuman sedih yang diberikan Itachi kepadanya sebelum kegelapan melingkupinya.

* * *

Arigatou buat** DheKyu**, **Nitya-chan**, **kawaihana**, dan** LNaruSasu** yang udah meninggalkan review nya.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto masih milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter III : Perjanjian **

"Naruto…" untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu, Sandaime menghela napas panjang.

"Ada apa, jiji?"

"Kau tahu foto ini adalah foto untuk formulir pendaftaranmu bukan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu kenapa.." Sandaime berdiri dan menunjukkan formulir milik Naruto, "…kau membuat fotomu seperti ini?"

Naruto tersenyum dengan bangga. "Itu adalah hasil karya seni, jiji. Seharusnya kau mengagumi hasil karyaku."

"Tidak ada orang yang melukis wajah dan tangannya seperti ini!"

"Nah, sekarang sudah ada."

Sandaime kembali duduk sambil memijat kepalanya. "Ulang kembali fotonya, Naruto." Akhirnya Sandaime berkata sambil mendesah.

"Che." Naruto berdiri dan memberengut. Saat ia akan membuka pintu, tiba-tiba pintu itu terhempas membuka, dan seorang anak laki-laki kecil berdiri disana. Ia berambut hitam dan memakai syal yang panjang.

"Bersiaplah jiji! Sekarang aku akan mengalahkanmu dan mengambil gelar hokage darimu!" Teriak anak itu.

Naruto yang terjatuh karena terdorong pintu berdiri sambil menggosok hidungnya. Ia menatap anak kecil itu dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Aku, Konohamaru, akan mengalahkanmu hari ini!" Lagi-lagi anak itu berteriak. Ia kemudian berlari, bersiap menyerang Sandaime, namun seseorang menarik syalnya sehingga ia terjatuh.

"Oi! Siapa yang berani melakukan hal ini padaku?" Konohamaru berteriak marah. Ia berbalik dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang menarik syalnya.

Naruto memegang syal Konohamaru. "Oi, gaki. Sebelum kau menyerang jiji, bukankah ada yang harus kau lakukan terlebih dahulu?"

Konohamaru menatap gadis pirang yang menarik syalnya dengan marah. "Apa urusanmu? Dasar pirang!"

SNAP!

"Jiji, aku akan membawa gaki ini bersamaku." Naruto memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. "Ia membutuhkan pelajaran khusus dariku." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sandaime, Naruto menyeret Konohamaru keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Haaah… Kapan anak itu bisa dewasa?" Sandaime kembali menghela napas panjang, namun setelah itu seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Sandaime-sama?" salah seorang ninja yang berada diruangan itu bertanya.

"Bukan apa-apa."

##

"Baiklah, apa yang harus kaulakukan sekarang?"

"Gomenasai, Naruto-neechan." Konohamaru membungkukkan badannya. Kepalanya dihiasi oleh sebuah benjolah besar, hadiah perkenalan dari Naruto.

"Bagus." Naruto tersenyum puas. "Sekarang, kau mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku?"

Konohamaru terdiam. Ia menatap Naruto yang sudah duduk disebuah batang kayu. Saat ini mereka berada di tepi hutan Konohagakure. Naruto membawanya,- maksudnya menyeretnya hingga ketempat itu.

Setelah ragu sejenak, Konohamaru akhirnya duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ingin melawan jiji? Kau tahu bukan kau pasti akan kalah melawannya?" Naruto bertanya saat Konohamaru masih diam.

"Aku ingin diakui sebagai diriku." Konohamaru akhirnya berbicara.

Sekarang Naruto yang terdiam. Ia teringat ia pernah mengatakan perkataan yang sama pada Itachi, beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Semua orang selalu memandangku sebagai cucu hokage. Mereka memanggilku cucu hokage, dan bukan memanggilku dengan Konohamaru. Karena itu aku ingin menjadi hokage! Agar orang-orang di desa mengakuiku." Lanjut Konohamaru.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengacak rambut Konohamaru. "Kau tahu kenapa hokage itu sangat dihormati?"

Konohamaru menggeleng.

"Karena mereka sangat kuat. Mereka kuat untuk melindungi desa ini dan orang-orang di dalamnya. Jiji sangat kuat bukan?"

Konohamaru mengangguk.

"Karena itu, jika kau ingin menjadi hokage, kau harus menjadi kuat terlebih dahulu, agar nantinya kau bisa melindungi semua yang berarti bagi dirimu."

"Aku kuat!" Konohamaru berkata dengan lantang.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita bertarung saat ini?" tantang Naruto. "Jika kau bisa mengalahkanku, maka aku akan mengakui kekuatanmu."

"Hmph! Baiklah kalau begitu!"

_Dua menit kemudian…_

"Nah, bagaimana?" Naruto tersenyum sambil memiting Konohamaru ke tanah.

"Sial!"

Naruto kemudian melepaskan pitingannya dan membantu Konohamaru berdiri. Ia tertawa saat melihat wajah tidak puas Konohamaru.

"Ne, Konohamaru, bagaimana kalau kau membuat perjanjian denganku?"

"Perjanjian?"

"Uh-huh." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. "Jika kau sudah cukup kuat dan bisa mengalahkanku dalam pertarungan, aku akan mengakui kalau kau pantas untuk menjadi hokage."

"Memangnya Naruto-neechan adalah yang terkuat? Kukira Uchiha lah yang terkuat." Konohamaru menjawab masih dengan nada kesal.

"Jadi, kau tidak yakin bisa mengalahkanku?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Mulai saat ini aku akan terus berlatih agar bisa mengalahkanmu suatu saat nanti!" Konohamaru menjabat tangan Naruto. "Tapi, Naruto-neechan, apa kau tidak ingin menjadi hokage? Apa kau tidak ingin melindungi desa ini?"

Naruto tersenyum sedih. Ia teringat kembali dengan janjinya pada Itachi. Janji untuk melindungi Konoha selama Itachi pergi. "Bagiku, aku tak harus menjadi hokage untuk melindungi desa ini, Konohamaru."

* * *

Etoo.. fic ini niatnya tiap chapternya dibawah 1000 kata. tidak mengulang lagi kejadian-kejadian di canon, tapi tetap mengikuti alurnya. :)

* * *

Hontouni arigatou buat .9, Arum Junnie, akbar123, Luca Marvell, yanaucii, mulymuly12, elfarizy, dan kawaihana yang sudah mereview fic ini.. *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Luca Marvell, kawaihana, akbar123, Arum Junnie, CCloveRuki, hanazawa kay, Runa Gami untuk reviewnya.**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Tim 7**

Sandaime menulikan telinganya dari semua protes yang datang.

"Sandaime, anda akan meletakkan Uchiha dan kyuubi dalam satu kelompok?"

"Aku tak peduli apa pendapat kalian. Ini sudah keputusan finalku."

##

"Aku mempercayakan hal ini padamu, Kakashi."

"Baiklah, Sandaime-sama." Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut keperakan dan sebelah matanya ditutupi oleh hitai-ate nya berlutut dihadapan Sandaime.

"Mungkin ini adalah tugas yang berat, tapi hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang kupercayai dan memiliki kemampuan untuk ini."

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaan anda, Sandaime-sama."

##

"Sebutkan nama kalian, hal-hal yang kalian sukai dan tak kalian sukai, hobi, dan impian kalian." Kakashi menatap tiga orang anak yang duduk dihadapannya. Yang berambut pink tak henti-hentinya melirik pada yang berambut hitam, yang berambut hitam tak terlihat peduli, dan yang berambut pirang terlihat kesal. "Dimulai dari kau, yang berambut pink."

Gadis itu menatap Kakashi dengan kesal. "Bagaimana jika dimulai darimu, sensei? Lagipula ini idemu dan kau terlambat datang."

Kakashi menghela napas. "Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Hal yang kusukai dan tak kusukai bukan urusan kalian. Hobi dan impianku masih belum kupastikan."

Ketiganya menatap Kakashi dengan tak percaya.

"Jadi, bisa kalian mulai perkenalannya sekarang?"

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Hal yang kusukai.." ia terhenti dan melirik sekilas kearah Uchiha dengan malu-malu sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Yang tidak kusukai adalah buta-Ino dan Naruto. Hobiku adalah membaca, dan.." ia kembali melirik dan merona. "Impianku adalah…" ia lagi-lagi melirik Uchiha disampingnya sebelum wajahnya memerah dan berteriak 'kyaa'.

"Oke, kau selanjutnya." Kakashi menunjuk bocah Uchiha.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak banyak yang kusukai ataupun yang tidak kusukai. Aku menghabiskan waktu luangku dengan berlatih. Impianku…" ia terhenti sesaat. "Bukan, ini bukan impian. Ambisiku adalah menjadi kuat agar aku bisa membunuh seorang laki-laki yang kukenal."

"Sudah kuduga." Batin Kakashi. Ia menatap Sakura yang berteriak 'Sasuke, kau sangat keren!' dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada si rambut pirang. Diluar dugaannya, gadis itu menatap kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih. Mungkin bahkan lebih dari kesedihan. Kakashi tak habis pikir. Ia yakin gadis ini tak tertarik pada Sasuke, jadi apa arti tatapan itu?

Seakan menyadari tatapan Kakashi padanya, gadis itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan memasang wajah senyum saat menatap Kakashi.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Yang kusukai adalah ramen dan berlatih. Yang tak kusukai adalah sayur, menunggu tiga menit saat membuat ramen dan gadis-gadis berisik, terutama jika rambutnya pink. Impianku adalah menjadi kuat agar orang-orang mengakuiku dan juga agar aku bisa melindungi orang-orang yang berarti bagiku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saatnya aku memberi tahu kalian tentang ujian genin yang sesungguhnya." Kakashi menatap wajah-wajah dihadapannya dengan ekspresi malas.

"Hah? Ujian yang sesungguhnya?"

##

"Kalian harus berhasil merebut bel ini dariku atau kalian tak akan mendapatkan makan siang. Dan harus kuperingatkan, kalian harus menyerangku dengan niat membunuh atau kalian akan gagal." Kakashi menggantungkan dua bel dipinggangnya dan mengeluarkan buku favoritnya dari sakunya.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan penuh perhitungan. Sakura berdiri dengan ragu-ragu. Sementara Naruto menatapnya dengan marah.

"Sensei, apa kemarin aku lupa mengatakan kalau aku juga tidak menyukai laki-laki berotak mesum?"

"Uh-oh." Batin Kakashi saat melihat Naruto mengeluarkan kunainya.

"Jangan khawatir sensei. Aku akan menyerangmu dengan niat membunuh, karena menurutku pria mesum memang tak pantas hidup!"

* * *

Gomene telat minna, Cha mengalami suatu masalah yang disebut dengan kehabisan kuota internet.. T.T

Ah, pairnya masih belum ditentukan. mungkin ada yang mau request? silahkan request nanti pair yang diinginkan.. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V: Misi Pertama**

"Bagaimana mereka menurutmu, Kakashi?"

Kakashi terdiam sejenak sebelum ingatan tentang ujian kemarin muncul kembali.

"Sasuke cukup baik, dan mengingat garis keturunannya, ia memang jenius. Sakura lumayan namun ia masih butuh banyak latihan, dan untuk Naruto…"

Sandaime tertawa kecil. "Kau pasti kaget menghadapinya bukan? Saat serius, ia mungkin mempunyai level yang sama dengan Sasuke atau bahkan lebih."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Ia menghabiska beberapa tahun mengikuti Itachi, kau tahu. Bahkan mungkin Itachi sudah menganggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri, sama seperti Sasuke. Kutebak perban ditanganmu adalah hasil perbuatannya?"

Kakashi hanya mengangguk.

##

"Baiklah, ini adalah misi tingkat C. Tugas kalian adalah mengawal Tezuna-san pulang dengan selamat." Iruka membacakan data yang diperlukan untuk misi ini.

"Yeah! Tak ada menangkap kucing lagi!" Naruto mengacungkan kepalan tangannya dengan antusias. Sasuke tak berkomentar, namun ekspresi puas diwajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia juga tak ingin mengejar kucing lagi.

"Apa kalian yakin anak-anak ini bisa mengantarkanku dengan selamat?" Tezuna bertanya dengan nada takpercaya. "Mereka terlihat lemah. Bahkan mereka kelihatannya tak bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri."

"Apa?" Naruto dan Sakura berteriak serentak. Ini sangat langka karena mereka sangat jarang sependapat dalam satu hal.

"Kupastikan kami bisa mengantarmu dengan selamat, Tezuna-san." Kakashi tersenyum, berusaha mendiamkan laki-laki itu sebelum komentarnya membuat Naruto dan Sasuke kehilangan kesabaran. Kakashi bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke juga marah dengan perkataan laki-laki tersebut.

"Hmph. Baiklah kalau begitu."

##

"Pahlawan itu tak ada dan tak akan pernah ada!" Inari, cucu Tezuna duduk menghadap kearah laut sambil menggosok matanya.

"Tentu ada."

Inari menoleh dan melihat Naruto ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Inari bertanya dengan nada marah.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Tentu aku tahu, karena aku pernah bertemu dengan seorang pahlawan."

"Apakah dia akan datang kesini?"

"Tidak." Naruto kali ini tersenyum sedih. Saat Inari menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi kau akan mendapatkan pahlawanmu sendiri. Setiap orang memiliki pahlawan mereka masing-masing. Percayalah padaku." Naruto merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kupon. Ia kemudian memberikannya pada Inari.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini adalah kupon gratis ramen Ichiraku di Konoha. Ichiraku-ossan adalah salah satu pahlawanku karena ia tak pernah membiarkanku kelaparan walaupun saat aku tak punya uang." Naruto tertawa. "Ini adalah hadiah dariku. Saat kau lebih besar nanti, kau bisa mengunjungi Konoha sendiri dan membuktikan kata-kataku." Naruto kemudian bangkit.

"Arigatou, nee-chan!"

##

"Sasuke…." Naruto menatap Sasuke yang terbaring dihadapannya. Tubuhnya ditancapi berpuluh-puluh jarum.

"Anak bodoh." Haku menatap Sasuke. "Selanjutnya giliranmu." Kali ini ia menatap Naruto, bersiap melempar Naruto dengan jarumnya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat Naruto yang masih terdiam.

##

Naruto telah berjanji pada Itachi. Ia akan melindungi Sasuke. Ia akan melindungi Konoha. Ia akan melindungi semua yang berarti bagi Itachi selama Itachi pergi.

Namun ia gagal. Ia tak bisa melindungi Sasuke. Justru Sasuke lah yang terluka untuk melindunginya.

Naruto mulai merasakan kemarahan menguasainya. Samar-samar di sudut pikirannya, ia bisa mendengarkan bisikan.

**_"Oi, gaki, kau butuh bantuanku?" _**

Naruto butuh semua bantuan yang bisa ia dapatkan, tak peduli walaupun itu dari siluman rubah yang sangat dibencinya. Ia harus balas dendam. Ia harus membalas Haku dan Zabuza.

_"Tentu, Kyuubi."_

##

Naruto mulai memahami apa itu shinobi sebenarnya saat melihat Haku dan Zabuza. Shinobi tak boleh menangis, shinobi tak boleh menunjukkan perasaaannya, dan bla..bla..bla..

Naruto tahu apa itu prinsip shinobi. Iruka-sensei sudah berkali-kali mengajarkan itu pada mereka saat mereka masih di akademi, tapi baru kali ini Naruto tahu, menerapkan prinsip itu sangat menyakitkan dan jauh lebih sulit daripada sekedar menghafalnya.

Naruto tak bisa membenci mereka berdua. Mereka memang sudah menyakitinya dan teman-temannya, dan tadi Naruto memang ingin membunuh mereka, tapi sekarang ia sadar. Ini sama sekali bukan salah mereka. Mereka justru mengajarinya banyak hal baru tentang apa itu shinobi.

_"Saat kau ingin melindungi sesuatu atau seseorang yang berharga bagimu, kau akan menjadi sangat kuat."_

##

"Terima kasih atas semua bantuan kalian." Tezuna menjabat tangan Kakashi.

"Nee-chan, kau akan pulang?"

Naruto berjongkok. "Jangan sedih Inari. Kau bisa mengunjungi Konoha suatu hari nanti. Aku akan selalu berada disana." Naruto kemudian menepuk kepala Inari.

"Un! Aku akan menjadi besar dan kuat. Aku akan menjadi seorang tukang kayu yang hebat seperti kakek agar aku bisa menjadi pahlawan Naruto-neechan nanti!"

Naruto tertegun sebelum kemudian tertawa. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu."

Kakashi menatap kejadian itu dengan ekspresi tertarik. "Hmm.. Kelihatannya Naruto sudah memiliki penggemar disini."

"Sensei! Cepatlah!" terdengar teriakan.

Kakashi menatap ketiga muridnya yang telah berjalan menjauh. Ia kemudian tersenyum pada Tezuna dan keluarganya sebelum berbalik dan mengeluarkan buku favoritnya.

##

Thanks buat **hanazawa kay**, **NuruHime-chan19**, **kawaihana**, **Runa Gami**, dan **viko **yang sudah meninggalkan reviewnya.. ^^

Buat yang baca fic "**Call Him**", gomene tapi itu Cuma oneshot..

Buat yang belum baca, please baca, dan jangan lupa reviewnya.. hehe #numpang iklan


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **uwaaa.. gomenasai.. *bow* alurnya kecepetan ya? makasih karena udah mengingatkan Cha.^^ sebagai permintaan maaf, Cha posting upadate chapter enam sekarang. mohon reviewnya agar Cha bisa memperbaiki kekurangannya.. :)

Oh, dan untuk scene pertarungannya, Cha sudah coba membuatnya, tapi tidak memuaskan. Cha tidak ahli dalam membuat scene pertarungan, karena itu mohon maafkan apabila Cha sering skip scene pertarungannya... T.T

* * *

**Chapter VI: Ujian Chuunin**

"Ujian Chuunin tahun ini diadakan di Konohagakure, Orochimaru-sama."

"Hmm… apakah ini takdir?"

##

_'Naruto, Orochimaru mungkin akan mengincar ujian Chuunin. Maukah kau membantuku dengan menjaga dirimu dan Sasuke? Aku yakin ia akan mengincar kalian berdua.'_

Naruto membakar kertas itu sesudah membacanya.

"Baiklah, Itachi-nii."

##

"Aku sudah mendaftarkan kalian untuk ikut ujian Chuunin tahun ini."

Kakashi mendapatkan reaksi yang berbeda.

Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan wajah datar.

Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli.

Sakura terlihat cemas.

"A-apa anda yakin, sensei?" Sakura bertanya saat melihat tak ada yang mempertanyakan keputusan Kakashi.

"Sakura, kau harus lebih yakin dengan kemampuanmu sendiri." Kakashi tersenyum. "Kau kuat, hanya saja kau tidak percaya diri. Aku percaya pada kalian, jadi kalian juga harus percaya pada diri kalian sendiri."

Sakura merona. Itu pertama kalinya Kakashi-sensei memujinya. "Ba-baiklah kalau begitu, sensei."

##

Tahap pertama ujian tak terlalu membosankan. Naruto mengingat orang-orang baru yang ditemuinya. Ada si alis tebal Rock Lee, si angkuh Neji, Tenten, Kabuto-san, dan beberapa orang dari desa lain, misalnya saja Sabaku bersaudara dari Sunagakure. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa was-was terhadap mereka. Naruto tak tahu sebab pastinya, tapi ia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang tiga saudara itu.

##

Naruto yakin ada satu hal yang tak akan pernah berubah dari dirinya. Tak peduli berapa banyak waktu yang berlalu atau berapapun umurnya, ia akan tetap membenci ujian tertulis.

Naruto mengamati sekitarnya dengan hati-hati. Perintahnya cukup jelas, mereka diperbolehkan mencontek dengan segala cara, asalkan saja tidak ketahuan. Tapi Naruto ragu apakah para peserta ujian melakukannya dengan baik. Ia bisa melihat si alis tebal memaka hitai atenya untuk memantulkan jawaban, Hyuuga dan Sasuke yang memanfaatkan potensi mata mereka sebaik-baiknya, dan masih banyak lainnya.

"Na-naruto-chan, kau boleh melihat jawabanku jika kau mau." Hinata, satu-satunya Hyuuga yang menurutnya baik menawarkan lembar jawabannya saat melihat Naruto yang masih sibuk melirik kiri-kanan.

"Eeh? Apakah tak apa-apa Hinata-chan?" Naruto bertanya dengan heran.

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Well, tawaran Hinata memang menggoda, tapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto teringat dengan kata-kata Itachi padanya.

_"Naru-chan, seorang ninja tak boleh berbuat curang."_

_ "Demo, Itachi-nii, jika kita tertangkap musuh, kita harus berbuat curang untuk menyelamatkan diri kita, bukan?"_

_ "Itu berbeda. Curang itu adalah saat kita melakukan sesuatu demi keuntungan kita sendiri tanpa memperdulikan orang lain. Saat kau melakukannya demi orang lain atau melindungi orang lain, itu tak disebut curang."_

_ "Apa bedanya?" Naruto kecil bertanya. "Wakaranai, Itachi-nii.."_

_ "Suatu saat kau akan mengerti." Itachi mengacak rambut Naruto._

"Apa ini termasuk curang untuk diri sendiri?" batin Naruto. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi ini adalah perintah ujiannya." Naruto menegakkan kepalanya. "Tapi jika ketahuan, Hinata-chan juga akan terkena masalah." Naruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Dan jika Hinata-chan terkena masalah karena kesalahanku, maka aku sudah berbuat curang." Naruto lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Na-naruto-chan?"

Naruto akhirnya menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Hinata. "Arigatou na, Hinata. Tapi aku tak ingin memberimu masalah. Masih ada soal nomor sepuluh, dan aku akan menggantungkan harapanku pada soal itu."

"Ta-tapi, Naruto-chan.."

"Tak apa-apa.."

Ibiki mengamati peserta ujian. Mereka cukup baik dalam mencontek, tapi ada juga yang bodoh dan melakukannya secara terang-terangan. Perhatiannya kemudian tertuju pada bocah Kyuubi yang duduk disamping bocah Hyuuga. Tadinya Ibiki berpikir kalau bocah Kyuubi itu akan menerima bantuan dari bocah Hyuuga, namun Ibiki kaget saat ia menolaknya.

"Apa mungkin pengalamannya mengajarkan agar jangan percaya pada orang lain dengan mudah?" gumam Ibiki.

Ibiki kemudian melirik jam. Baiklah, ini waktunya untuk soal ke sepuluh. Ibiki menyeringai. Berapa yang akan bertahan tahun ini?

##

"Hahahaha… Syukurlah kita lulus ujian tahap pertama." Naruto berkata sambil tertawa lepas.

Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan 'Hn' nya yang biasa sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. Walaupun ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia membenci Naruto, tapi dalam hatinya ia tak akan pernah bisa membenci Naruto karena ia tak bisa menemukan alasan untuk membenci seseorang seperti Naruto.

Sejujurnya saat diberi pilihan untuk mundur tadi, Sakura sudah bersiap untuk mundur, tapi melihat tekad Naruto, ia akhirnya memilih untuk bertahan.

Naruto menyadari ekspresi murung Sakura. Ia kemudian menepuk pundak Sakura. "Cerialah, Sakura-chan! Kita sudah melewati ujian tertulis yang mengerikan. Apa lagi yang bisa lebih buruk dari ujian tertulis?"

Naruto hanya belum tahu. Ada banyak hal yang lebih buruk dari ujian tertulis, dan ia akan mengetahui hal itu tak lama lagi.

##

Ujian tahap kedua berlangsung di Hutan Kematian. Agar lulus dari ujian tahap kedua, setiap tim harus mengumpulkan dua gulungan, Scroll of Heaven atau Scroll of Earth. Setiap tim hanya dibekali salah satu dari gulungan itu, dan untuk mendapatkan gulungan lainnya, mereka harus merebutnya dari tim lain.

Tim 7 awalnya menjalani ujian tanpa rintangan yang berarti. Bahkan Sasuke mulai ragu dengan kualitas peserta ujian saat seseorang berusaha mengecoh mereka dengan menyamar sebagai Naruto dan langsung ketahuan dalam beberapa detik.

"Hn. Jika kau berada di Konoha, kau tak akan lulus dari akademi."

##

Masalah mulai terjadi saat mereka bertemu Orochimaru. Walaupun Naruto belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, deskripsi dari Itachi-nii menjelaskan segalanya. Laki-laki dengan kulit pucat, mata aneh, lidah panjang, dan menjijikkan.

Awalnya Naruto tak yakin dengan deskripsi itu. Tapi begitu bertemu langsung, Naruto paham.

Deskripsi Itachi-nii seratus persen benar.

##

Naruto berusaha berlari secepat yang ia bisa, namun ia terlambat. Sebelum ia sempat mencapai Sasuke, Orochimaru berhasil menggigit Sasuke dan meninggalkan segel kutukannya disana.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto bergerak secepat mungkin, namun Orochimaru sudah menantinya dengan segel lima jari.

"Kau juga menarik, tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa meninggalkan segel kutukanku padamu. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan padamu."

Naruto merasakan sakit yang amat sangat saat Orochimaru menyerang segelnya.

(flashback)

_"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa orang-orang di desa membenciku, Itachi-nii."_

_ Itachi hanya diam. Ia kemudian menepuk kepala Naruto dengan pelan._

_ "Mereka pantas membenciku. Rubah jahat yang sudah membunuh banyak orang disegel dalam tubuhku."_

_ "Bukan salahmu, Naru-chan."_

_ "Lalu, salah siapa? Salah orang yang menyegelnya pada diriku?"_

_ "Juga bukan." Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Aku percaya, siapapun yang menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu pasti ingin kau menjadi anak yang kuat."_

_ "Bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana jika rubah ini lepas lagi? Aku tak ingin menyakiti siapapun."_

_ "Kau tahu, Kyuubi adalah salah satu monster berekor dan ia adalah yang terkuat. Jika kau bisa berlatih mengendalikan cakranya, maka kau bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Tapi ingat, jangan pernah situasinya berbalik."_

_ "Berbalik?" Naruto menatap Itachi dengan tatapan tak mengerti._

_ "Jangan pernah sampai kau yang dikendalikan oleh Kyuubi."_

_ "Bagaimana jika aku sampai dikendalikan olehnya?"_

_ "Maka saat itulah Kyuubi akan lepas lagi."_

_ Naruto menggigil. "Aku tak mau itu terjadi."_

_ "Kalau begitu bagaiman kalau kau berlatih mengendalikan emosimu? Kyuubi akan mudah mempengaruhimu jika kau tak bisa mengendalikan perasaanmu."_

_ "Hai, Itachi-nii."_

(flashback end)

Naruto bisa merasakan chakra Kyuubi ditekan dan aliran chakranya menjadi kacau. Kesadarannya semakin menjauh, namun saat melihat Sakura yang duduk menggigil dan Sasuke yang pingsan, Naruto memaksakan kesadarannya kembali.

"Tinggalkan kami sendiri!" Naruto berusaha menendang Orochimaru menjauh dari Sasuke. Ia sedikit kaget, karena ia bergerak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Oh, kau masih bisa sadar?" Orochimaru kembali menatap Naruto. "Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan melupakanmu."

Naruto kembali berusaha menyerang Orochimaru, namun Orochimaru menghindar dan menghilang.

##

"Sasuke-kun, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi, ular itu menggigitmu. Akan lebih baik jika kita memberi tahu Kakashi-sensei dan-"

Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura penuh ancaman. "Sakura, jika kau mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

Ancaman itu efektif menutup mulut Sakura. Naruto juga menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir, namun belum mengatakan apa-apa. Ia tahu Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, tapi keselamatan Sasuke jauh lebih penting daripada pandangan Sasuke terhadapnya. Lagipula, Naruto sudah belajar dari Itachi, melindungi seseorang itu membutuhkan pengorbanan yang besar.

"Oi, teme. Aku tak peduli kau tak akan pernah memaafkanku atau tidak, tapi aku sudah lebih dahulu memberi tahu Kakashi-sensei."

##

Sisa hari itu berlalu dengan lancar. Sasuke mengalahkan lawannya, seorang shinobi dari desa Oto. Naruto mengalahkan Kiba, dan Sakura terkapar setelah pertarungannya dengan Ino. Si alis tebal luka parah setelah bertarung dengan Sabaku no Gaara.

Naruto mencuci tangannya yang berdarah. Bukan, darah ini bukan darahnya, tetapi darah Hinata. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sudah bersumpah akan mengalahkan si angkuh Neji Hyuuga. Ia benar-benar menghajar Hinata tanpa perasaan. Bukan hanya menghajarnya, tapi juga menghinanya, mengatainya sebagai orang gagal.

Naruto bukan teman dekat Hinata, tapi Naruto menyukai gadis baik dan pemalu itu. Ia selalu berbuat baik dan tersenyum. Ia bahkan tak habis pikir bagaimana Neji bisa tega menghajarnya.

_ "Tak ada orang yang gagal. Selama ia mau berusaha, ia bisa mengubah takdirnya."_

##


End file.
